The Arena
by BuddyTheHelpful
Summary: Ruby Rose is kidnapped, and brought to a place where she can either make friends, or kill. Will she do the right thing, or will this place get the best of her? Rated M for violence later on.


**The Arena**

Today hasn't been a good day for Ruby Rose, the adorble, but great leader of team RWBY. She first bombed a test, accidently knocked over a stack of books which made a rather big mess, and ran out of cookies for the day. Oh! And she was just kidnapped.

She awoke with very blurry vision in a large, flithy cage in some sort of storage area. Voices were talking, but her drowsiness made it far too diffitcult to understand anyone. She passed out, and awoke once more, but, more rudely than she would of liked to, as she was thrown out of the cage by a large women, who was dressed in a black suit, a red tie, and she had short, dark purple hair with blue eyes. Ruby felt herself land on a pile of dead leaves.

"Get up," Her deep thick voice said loudly, "we have no time to waste." With that, she picked the tired, and barely conscious Ruby up by her collar, and tossed her over her right shoulder, and walked into a little entrance, that seemed to lead underground.

Once again Ruby heard many voices talking, but this caused her to get an extremely bad headache. Her body didn't have enegy to move, except her head a little. Besides looking at the woman who was carrying her backside, she noticed lots of other people, wearing the same thing the woman was, and they were also armed, with what to be dart guns, and real guns.

She was barely able to keep herself awake as let her head rest, looking at the concert floor. After a few minutes, Ruby felt her body be placed on a bed, it wasn't a soft bed, but it was better than the floor. She once again fell asleep.

She awoke to soft humming, the humming was deep, but relaxing. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. The first thing she noticed is that she was in a medium sized room. The size of a bedroom. But, in front were metal bars, and next to them were doors. And to her left, was the source of the humming. It was coming from an extremely large man, who was also on a bed, but it was way to small for him. It was hard to tell any of his features, about him. He seem to notice her looking at him.

"Hello!" He greeted happily, kindness radiating off of him. "I'm Jeremy, what is your name young one?"

"Um, I'm Ruby. Um, where are we?" She asked, starting to feel more awake.

"Oh, I don't know the exact name of the place, but I think people call it the 'Arena'," He said, still in that happy tone. "funny, is it not? I have been here for five years and still do not remember the name of the place." Ruby's eyes widen at his second comment.

"You've been here for five years?" She asked, concern in her voice, as she attempted to get up, but almost fell in the process, luckily catching herself.

"Yes I have. But I think you're about to be brought to the main part of the arena, along with many other, 'noobies', as the guards call new people here, to be told and explain the rules here. I would tell you myself, but I don't think I'll do a very good job at it," He said, his kindness still present, helping to calm the girl. "but, if there is anything you want to know about me, go ahead and ask. I hope it will help you get your mind off the current situation."

"Oh, okay, um. What did you do before you brought to here?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Why I was a Huntsmen, I ha-"

"You were a Huntsmen?" Ruby said excitedly, cutting him off. Although it was hard to see, the man had a huge smile on his face.

"Why yes. You are one of the few who seem so happy to hear about that," He said with a chuckle. "Any reason why?" Ruby was now sitting on the floor in front of him, criss cross.

"Well I'm actually planning on being a Huntress," She explained happily, before a look of sarrow covered her face as she remembered that she might not get out of this place. Jeremy noticed this.

"Well, between me and you. I believe you'll be an excellent Huntress!" He said in a kind, and gleeful tone. Which brought a small smile to her face.

"Thanks," She replied weakly. The sound of the bars being moved could be heard. Ruby looked, to see the women from before.

"Come with me," She said, looking at Ruby, and then looked at Jeremy. "old man, you come as well."

The two complied and followed. After a few minutes, Ruby now saw what Jeremy looked like. He was literally double her height, being ten' four, and was really wide shouldered, being three times as wide as herself. He looked very strong, having a muscular bulid with pale white skin. His hair was pure white, and was very long. His eyes were green and facial hair covered his mouth, with a thick moustace and beard, that were also pure white. He wore a white sweat shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black slippers with socks.

The three continue down a long, narrow hallway. But the door at the end of it, had the sound of people talking. The women opened the door to show around fifty people in a large stadium. Some old like Jeremy, but most seemed to be like Ruby, young.

"You, Red," The women said, "Go with the group. You know how this works old man." The two walked over to the crowd. Ruby noticed how clean the stadium looked, with it's pearl flooring, that was spotless. Suddenly, a voice speaking through a microphone boomed through out the place, as a large screen with a smiley face on it appeared, being the source of the talking.

"Welcome!" The voice said with excitment, it was clearly male, and it had a very cocky tone with it. "This will be your new home for a while everyone! Now, this maybe scare a few of you, well, let me make it clear. You will be able to leave," The man said, causing a few sighs of relief. "But! There's a catch! You see, every person here, we've been watching. All of you are wonderful fighters! Absolutely great. Now, the thing is, we're not just going to let you go, we're going to pin you against each other. We hold fights here, little tournaments. First to make it to thrity wins in a row, will be set free."

Some of the people, mainly the young ones, started shouting about how unfair, and how this is illegal it is.

"Oh, I'd highly, highly, highly recommend you all stop the fussing. The guards do tend to get a lil' tigger happy after all," The voice said quickly, shutting everyone up. "Oh. And a few more things. You'll all be treated with like people, you'll eat three meals a day and get to socialize and such. I recommend that you at least try to be likeable," A moment of slience covered the room as the voice said, "Because killing is allowed, and commen." With that, the voice cut off.

Ruby felt a chill go down her back. As she looked up at her only friend so far, with a frown. Jeremy felt this.

"Fear not child! I believe that you'll do great!" He said, patting her on her back with a gleeful smile. She gained a small smile, but her eyes told a different story. Fear for what to come.

 **Welp. Here's the first part of this. If you have any critisms at all, please tell. And, I plan on doing something, that involves you, the reader if you want. If you wish, you can submit your own OC. But, I want to make a few things clear. Don't make your character flawless, or edgy as can be. Just try and make a likeable or unlikeable, strong, but not too strong character. Ruby is not allowed to be paired with them if male. Because I like yuri. But, this shouldn't discourage you into making a male. Say if you want them to fight Ruby, or if you want the two to be friends. But don't except me to add every OC request. I will pick ones that I think can help move the plot. I will also PM the maker of the character, to talk things out, and give credit to them. Have a nice day!**


End file.
